


Drunk (in Love)

by darklirry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklirry/pseuds/darklirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to what?” Tom asks bewildered. When getting the job as a body guard this wasn’t exactly what he had envisioned. </p>
<p>“Just, you know, go with him when he’s out and make sure he doesn’t get himself into any more trouble than he already has. Or at least keep him away from the paps.”</p>
<p>//</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>OR; Harry likes to party. Tom is hired as his new bodyguard (read: babysitter). </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk (in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own text post and in celebration of the inevitable rise of Hom Stardy, I wrote this little thing when I should be writing other bigger things. Oops.

“You want me to what?” Tom asks bewildered. When getting the job as a body guard this wasn’t exactly what he had envisioned. 

“Just, you know, go with him when he’s out and make sure he doesn’t get himself into any more trouble than he already has. Or at least keep him away from the paps.”

“So you want me to babysit him, is that it?” 

“Sure, if that’s what you wanna call it,” his new boss says, “just make sure he gets home safely, even tuck him in if you need to.”

“Fine, when do I get to meet him?”

\--

It’s not like Tom hasn’t seen the multiple pap shots on the magazine covers. He and the rest of the country, if not the world know that popstar Harry Styles never turns down a good party. Never. You’d think the press would tire of getting the same shots of Harry stumbling out of clubs excessively but apparently not. And now his team has grown tired of it and has put Tom to keep him out of trouble. Alright. He can do that.

\--

Harry’s reaction to meeting Tom was much the same as he himself had.

“They got me a babysitter, then?” he asks eyeing Tom up and down. They’re seated next to each other in a big black car. He got sent right to Harry’s address with orders to accompany him to whatever party he ended up attending tonight. Tom pretends not to notice the way Harry licks his lips when he thinks Tom isn’t looking. 

“That’s exactly what I said,” Tom says in an attempt to lighten the mood. Harry just continues to stare blankly at him.

“Fine, I guess you can come. But stay in the back and don’t talk to me unless it’s important.”

“Noted.”

Tom can tell he’s in for a long night when he sees Harry smirk at him over his shoulder when he goes to exit the car. Harry is definitely not going to go easy on him despite it being his first day. He can’t do anything but follow him out of the car with a sigh. 

\-- 

An hour in and Harry’s already drunk. Tom hasn’t seen him without a drink in his hand and not hanging around the neck of the majority of the guys in the club. Which, interesting. In the media, Harry’s portrayed as quite the ladies man but going by the way Harry’s pressed up close to several different guys on the dance floor, the media seems to have it all wrong. The club has a no camera policy so he figures it’s fine for now. 

He watches Harry dance and flirt his way around the club. Harry keeps looking back at Tom, always meeting his eye from wherever he is. He’ll be whispering into some guy’s neck before smirking at Tom as if to make sure he saw. Tom is having a hard time figuring him out.

When Harry’s dancing turns into stumbling, Tom decides it’s time to throw in the towel and he maneuvers through the crowd to collect Harry from the floor. 

Harry’s surprisingly easy to guide out of the club until he realizes who’s doing it and then he puts his brakes on.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry questions with a deep frown on his face.

“I’m taking you home, you’ve had enough.” Tom doesn’t even bother looking up at Harry while he calls for the car. He knows Harry’s still standing in front of him. He can feel the daggers Harry’s shooting at him. 

“No, you’re not,” he argues, “I’m completely fine.”

“Yeah? Walk over to that lamp post and we’ll see.”

“This is ridiculous, I’m not drunk at all, look,” he says starting off in the direction Tom had pointed, “se-, oh!” 

Tom, who had followed him knowing how this would end, manages to catch Harry by the arm just as he stumbles over his own feet and nearly falls to the ground. There’s a loud gasp from Harry when Tom tugs him close to his chest to steady him. 

“See what I’m talking about now?”

“Fine.”

The paps seem unaware of Harry’s whereabouts for the night seeing as the street is completely clear, save for the usual club goers. It’s either that or it’s too early for Harry to be falling over his own feet on his way out like he would on a normal night. 

Harry’s back is still pressed up against Tom’s chest when the car arrives. Tom loosens his grip on his arm. “Get in the car.”

Harry doesn’t put up a fight this time, just follows Tom’s instructions without a word.

\--

Harry’s a lot more sober when they pull up at Harry’s address. He’s also a lot more angry now that his head is clear enough to realize that he’s being forced to bed.

“I’m 22, you can’t do this to me.” 

“Actually I can. It’s my job to make sure you get home safe and don’t faceplant in front of the paps.”

“That was one time,” Harry grumbles. 

“And we wouldn’t want that to happen again, do we?”

“No,” he agrees with a heavy sigh. 

“Off you go then,” Tom says, giving Harry a small smile.

Harry gets out of the car and slams the door behind him. But not before giving Tom an angry glare. Tom rolls his eyes as he watches Harry stomp up his driveway. The car stays until Harry’s locked himself inside and Tom signals for the car to take him home. 

\--

It goes on like that for a while. Harry gets drunk and flirts with guys while staring at Tom, and Tom makes sure Harry gets home safe. 

Once Harry’s over the initial anger of having someone watch over him while he’s out, he warms up to Tom quite a bit. It’s almost as if he wants Tom to interfere when the drinks get too many and the guys get too handsy. 

Tom is pretty sure Harry fucking preens when he guides him out of whichever club or bar they’re at with a hand on his hip. 

When they’re safely in the car Harry presses up against Tom’s side as much as he can despite being buckled in. 

Harry lets out a satisfied hum once he has his face hidden in the crook of Tom’s neck. Tom reaches around him to place a hand in Harry’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. 

It seems to have put Harry to sleep because when Tom tries to move away from him when they’ve arrived at Harry’s house, he’s dead weight against him. 

“Harry, come on, wake up,” he tries carefully shaking him, “you’re home, let’s get you to bed.”

“Nooo,” Harry whines, “wanna sleep here.” 

“Your bed is way more comfortable,” Tom argues and goes to unbuckle Harry who’s still slumped against him. “I’m sure Andrew would like to go home too.”

“Please carry me?” 

“Fine, you big baby.” 

Despite Harry’s long legs and tall frame he weighs surprisingly nothing when Tom gathers him up in his arms. Harry wraps his arms around his neck and tucks his face back in. 

They fumble a bit with the lock of the door. Harry having refused to help Tom find his key. It worked out in the end though and Tom is able to discard Harry on his bed without having dropped him on the way there. Harry spreads out on his bed fully clothed and Tom was about to leave when Harry attempts tugging down his jeans without much luck.

“Need some help with that?” Tom chuckles as he watches Harry struggle.

Harry flops back down on his bed. “Please.”

He drags off his boots first, putting them down by the edge of the bed before looking back down at Harry who’s still starfished on top of the sheets. 

“Okay, can you lift your hips a little?” 

Harry raises them just barely above the surface of the bed but enough for Tom to tug them down his thighs. He thanks the lords that Harry’s wearing underwear this time. 

He’d drunkenly confessed at an earlier time that he mostly prefers going without. 

They’d have a different issue if that was the case.

Tom helps Harry out of his shirt before pulling back the covers and tucking Harry in under them. Once he’s sure Harry’s comfortable he shuts of the lamp on his nightstand and makes a move for the door. He’s almost there when he hears a faint whisper from Harry.

“Stay. Please.”

“Harry, no, I can’t, that would be unprofessional.”

“Please? Just for cuddles?”

Tom is torn between getting under the covers with Harry or quitting his job all together. He’s already in too deep. 

In the end, the choice is easy. 

He shucks his jacket and unbuttons his jeans. “Just cuddles. This one time. And no touching below the waist.”

“Promise,” Harry grins at him in the dark holding his hands up in surrender. 

Harry pulls back the covers to make room for Tom and as soon as Tom’s back hits the mattress, there’s a Harry wrapped around him. He wraps an arm around Tom’s waist and rests his head on his chest. 

“‘m gonna hire you to be my pillow next.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

The only reply he gets is a low hum. 

He makes sure to text Andrew to let him know they won’t be needing him anymore tonight before he closes his eyes. 

\--

Tom wakes up a lot more disoriented than he has in a while. It takes him a few moments to realize that he’s in Harry’s bed and that it’s Harry that’s wrapped around him. He’s still asleep on his chest. Tom keeps himself from cursing out loud, not wanting to wake Harry. What was he thinking getting in bed with Harry. He wasn’t even the drunk one. 

God, this is bad. This is very bad. That’s his boss. Sort of. 

He carefully untangles himself from Harry before gathering his clothes and quietly closing the door behind himself. He doesn’t see the hurt look Harry gives him as he sneaks out.

He dresses himself in a hurry before exiting the house. The walk from Harry’s back to his own apartment is long but he deserves it. 

\--

Tom feels guilty. Not only for allowing himself to sleep in the same bed as Harry, but also for leaving Harry without as much as a word.

He knows he’s messed up too. He hasn’t heard from Harry in nearly a week. Harry hasn’t been out partying either it seems. Tom checked every news outlet that he could think would report about Harry. Nothing.

The multiple texts he’s been considering sending to Harry has been erased before they went anywhere. 

\--

They’re forced to meet a few days later. Harry has an event and Tom is called in to accompany him and keep him in check. 

Harry ignores him all night until Tom corners him off to the sides, away from the rest of the crowds. 

“Look I’m sorry okay, I shouldn’t have spent the night it was extremely unprofessional of me and I promise it won’t happen again,” Tom starts. Harry still won’t look at him so Tom places a finger under Harry’s chin and tilts his head up. “It’s just that you’re so hard to resist when you pout and I like you way more than I probably should.”

Harry just gapes at him for a few seconds and Tom is about to continue his little speech, but then Harry’s hands are around his neck and their mouths crash together. 

Tom is quick to put his hands on Harry’s waist, tugging him even closer as they kiss. There’s no finesse to it. It’s wet and frantic and his tongue is in Harry’s mouth before he realizes what’s happening. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” he mumbles, stepping back a little. “What are we doing?” 

“Making out,” Harry deadpans, “you like me, I like you, it’s only natural we should kiss then.”

“Hold up, you like me?” 

“God, you’re so slow,” Harry groans, “I’ve been flirting with you for weeks you idiot.” 

“Oh,” Tom mumbles a little shocked. He thought Harry was just trying to make his job a little harder. 

“Yeah, ‘oh’, now kiss me again.”

“Not here,” Tom says looking around the space they’re in, “is it too early to leave?” 

“No,” Harry smirks, “call the driver, wanna stay here and kiss you a little longer.”

As soon as Tom has pocketed his phone again Harry is on him, dragging him back in for a kiss. He smiles against his lips before Tom pulls on his hair and Harry moans, allowing Tom lick into his mouth. 

They make out with Harry pressed up against the wall for what seems like hours. Tom knows it’s more like a few minutes. He has Harry’s hands trapped above his head and Harry keeps making these noises at the back of his throat. 

Harry pouts at him when he pulls away at the buzz of his phone in his pocket, signalling that their driver is here. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” Tom gives him a light pat on his butt before they walk towards the exit. 

Harry bites his lip and lets Tom guide him with a hand on his hip. 

As soon as they’re in the car, Harry is all over him. He struggles to keep Harry in his seat on the drive home. Harry keeps trying to make his way into Tom’s lap and he isn’t sure how much he’s willing to let Andrew see. A little reluctantly, Harry settles for kissing Tom’s neck and palming him through his jeans. 

“I know what you’re doing and it’s not gonna work,” Tom says trying to come off as unaffected as possible.

“Me? I’m not doing anything,” Harry purrs from where he’s mouthing at Tom’s neck, “I’m just resting my hand. Right here.” He punctuates his argument by tightening his grip on Tom’s growing bulge. Tom can feel him smirk against his skin when he lets out an involuntary groan. 

“Hands off or you’re going straight to bed once we reach your house,” Tom warms.

“Thought that was where we were going in the first place?”

“Fuck.”

Before any of them can say anything else the car pulls to a stop and Andrew announces that they’ve reached Harry’s house. Harry’s quick out of the car and Tom takes a moment to collect himself. When he opens his eyes, Andrew is looking at him with a slight blush to his cheeks.

“I assume you won’t be needing me anymore tonight?”

“Eh, no, thank you,” he says on his way out, “have a good night, Andrew.”

\--

There’s no sight of Harry anywhere outside his house and the door is left slightly ajar. He can’t see Harry anywhere inside the house either, but he figures following the trace of clothes left behind is a good place to start. 

He finds himself in the doorway of Harry’s bedroom. There, sprawled out on the bed is Harry, naked and stroking himself. His feet seems to be planted to the floor from where he’s watching Harry move his hand up and down his cock. 

“What took you so long,” Harry gasps from his bed. He bends his knees to spread his legs open for Tom. “Get over here, stud.”

Tom snorts but starts undressing regardless. He doesn’t care where his clothes end up and knees his way up the bed with his socks and boxers still on. Harry makes grabby hands at him and as soon as Tom is close enough he’s being dragged down onto Harry. He manages to balance himself with his elbows on each side of Harry’s face. Harry grins up at him before he’s leaning up to kiss him. 

Harry’s legs wrap around his waist to pull him down and their cocks line up. They both moan at the contact and their kisses turn eager and messy. Tom moves his hips and Harry moans out loud at the friction on his bare cock. 

There’s a pair of hands on his butt and then his boxers are being pulled down his thighs. There’s a whispered “fuck” from Harry once Tom’s cock is freed and Harry takes it into his hand. He gives it a few tugs before thumbing at the head. 

“Want you to fuck me,” he breathes. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, like, really bad,” he says tightening his grip. 

“Fuck, yeah, okay, I can do that,” Tom groans. He sits back up on his shins with his hands on each of Harry’s knees. Harry looks a little breathless from where he’s staring up at Tom.

“Where do you keep your lube, love?” 

He can’t help but smirk when Harry reaches under the pillow and throws the half empty bottle at him. 

“You prepared for this, huh?”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Harry mumbles hitching his hips up a little. 

“Impatient,” Tom tuts, giving him a light slap on the inside of his thigh. 

Harry wanks himself in a loose grip as he watches Tom slick up his fingers. He gasps at the first touch, Tom circling his rim with a wet finger. 

“Oh,” he breathes out when Tom eases the first finger inside. He’s tight and Tom can only imagine how he’s gonna feel around his cock. 

He goes slow, pushing his finger in and out gently to let Harry adjust. But soon he’s grinding down and asking for more. Before getting back in with two, Tom moves so that he’s pressed up against Harry’s side. He mouths at Harry’s neck as he scissors his fingers inside Harry. He has let go of his cock and is now grasping at the sheets.

By the time he’s worked up to three fingers and he’s flicking his tongue over one of Harry’s nipples, Harry’s a mess moaning on the bed. His hips ride down on Tom’s fingers.

“Please, fuck me now,” he pants, “I’m ready.” 

Tom, who’s neglected cock twitches at that, slips his fingers out and rummages under the pillow for a condom. He can’t help but chuckle when he finds not only one but five hidden under Harry’s pillow.

“You stocked up for this, didn’t you?”

“Shut up,” Harry groans, his voice needy, “just get inside me.” 

“Alright, alright.” 

He’s barely able to roll on the condom before Harry’s there with a wet hand to slick him up even more. Once he’s satisfied he settles back down on the sheets and spreads his legs for Tom.

“Now,” he commands. 

And who is Tom to deny Harry what he wants? He decides to tease him just a little more and circle Harry’s entrance with his tip. The look he receives from Harry could probably kill so he wastes no time pushing inside. They’re both silent until he bottoms out and then they groan in unison. He doesn’t dare move until Harry gives him the go, afraid he’s gonna hurt him.

He figures “you better move now or I’ll rip your dick off in your sleep” will do.

He starts off slow and Harry lets out a satisfied hum. The pace of his thrusts quicken gradually until he’s fucking Harry hard and fast. Harry tugs him down by the neck and crashes their mouths together. They don’t get much kissing done with the way they’re panting into each other mouths. Harry presses his heels to Tom’s cheeks to get him deeper. The arm that isn’t wrapped around Tom’s neck is digging half moon shaped indents into his back. 

“Close,” Harry gasps and Tom sneaks a hand between their bodies to wrap it around Harry’s leaking cock. He manages to keep up his hard thrusts and times them with the tugs on Harry’s cock. He can feel himself getting close too with the way Harry’s clenching around him. 

It doesn’t take long before Harry’s spilling over Tom’s fist and onto his stomach. Tom fucks him through it chasing his own orgasm. A few moments later his hips still and he’s spilling into the condom. He collapses on top of Harry and they’re both trying to regain their breathing. 

“Fuck,” he mutters against Harry’s chest.

“Fuck,” Harry mirrors. 

They stay like that for a little until Tom starts getting uncomfortable and pulls out. He ties off the condom and locates his boxers to wipe clean Harry’s stomach before he realizes what he’s done. 

“I’m gonna need to borrow some boxers later.”

“If you think I’m gonna let you cover that ass while you’re in my house you’re stupid,” Harry grins as Tom settles down beside him on the bed.

“I’m gonna have to leave eventually.”

“I guess I’ll just have to tie you to my bed then.” 

“Oh? You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“Yup,” Harry agrees, popping the p. He curls up against Tom’s side and rests his head on Tom’s chest. He traces patterns into the hair there while they both just enjoy the silence. 

“I really do like you though,” Harry says after a while, “like, a lot.” 

“Me too, love, me too,” he replies as he runs a hand through Harry’s hair. He leans down to kiss him right above the eyebrow before settling back down and tugging Harry closer to him. 

“Gonna be here when I wake up then?” 

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> [tumblr](http://harryfeatliam.tumblr.com) // [twitter](http://twitter.com/harrylioncub)


End file.
